


In Vitro

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creepy, Drabble, Gen, Genetic Engineering, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-27
Updated: 2009-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	In Vitro

"I defeated Voldemort two days ago! Surely there is someone else that can take care of _whatever_ this is." Harry scrubbed his hands across his face. All he wanted was a long bath, a cup of hot tea, and to sleep for a week. Was that too much to ask?

"You really need to see this for yourself," Kingsley implored from the Floo. 

Apparently it was.

"After this do you promise to give me some time alone?" Harry stood, preparing to step through the Floo. 

As Kingsley disappeared from view, he murmured, "You're gonna need it."

~~*~~

Harry tumbled out of the Floo and sneezed. Wherever he was, he thought his Aunt Petunia wouldn't be caught dead in it from the amount of dust coating every available surface.

"Harry, I should probably tell you what you'll find. Snape seems to have been _experimenting_." Kingsley sounded nervous which was rare indeed in the normally confident man.

"What kind of experiments? How does that involve me?" 

"Come with me," Kingsley said and led Harry to a wardrobe up against the kitchen wall.

"Odd place for a wardrobe, isn't it?" Harry asked reaching for the door.

~~*~~

"This isn't an ordinary wardrobe. It's been expanded dramatically with wizard space."

Wrenching the door open, Harry stopped dead. The space was occupied by a dozen black-haired boys all with lightning bolts—no, double esses, carved into their foreheads. 

"My God," Harry whispered as his eyes flew to the eerily familiar faces. The oldest was about Harry's age and looked the most like Snape. The youngest was four or five and was Harry's spitting image, except for the double S instead of a lightning bolt. 

Suddenly, Harry's knees felt weak and Kingsley's strong arms wrapped around him, keeping him from collapsing.

~~*~~

Taking deep gulps of air, Harry calmed his racing heart. He knelt in front of the youngest boy.

"What's your name?"

"Harry Severus Potter-Snape." Harry tried to remain impassive.

"Where are your parents?"

"I only remember Father." 

Shaking his head to clear it, he approached the oldest boy. He could have been Severus himself, except for the scar. It was like looking at himself in a fun house mirror. Without the fun. 

"What's your name?"

"Harry Severus Potter-Snape," he replied with a smirk. 

"Kingsley," Harry said quietly, "why would Snape do this?"

~~*~~

"I'm not sure yet, Harry. I can tell you they haven't taken Polyjuice nor are they glamoured. They all believe they are Harry Severus Potter-Snape. We might have to change their names or modify their memories," Kingsley said quietly.

Harry felt his heart clench. He had no idea why but he felt a connection to these bizarre hybrids: part Harry, part Snape.

"We'll take them to St. Mungo's and go from there. I'll have an Auror guard for them as well as someone from the Department of Mysteries assigned to the case," Kingsley finished, his hand squeezing Harry's shoulder gently.

~~*~~

"Don't hurt them, Kingsley. I don't know how or why Snape did this but I want a chance to talk to them, hear what they have to say. Maybe they know something, maybe they'll tell me," Harry implored.

Kingsley looked concerned. "Fair enough. But, Harry, don't get too attached." 

Somehow Harry knew he already was.

He stood open mouthed as the assembled team of Aurors as well as several mediwizards from St. Mungo's escorted the boys away through the Floo. 

Harry didn't see the familiar gleam in the oldest boy's eyes as he vanished in a flash of green fire.


End file.
